


His Pet

by Thrillhouser



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jordan Parrish, Choking, M/M, Mind Control, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrillhouser/pseuds/Thrillhouser
Summary: As Garrett Douglas has a little respite before he needed to kick his evil plan into gear, he kicks another plan into gear with his hellhound pet Jordan Parrish.
Relationships: Garrett Douglas/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	His Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second time attempt at fic writing with a favorite character of mine, Jordan Parrish, and the equally hot, albeit altogether shitty Garrett Douglas. I welcome comments, questions, and constructive criticism.

Garrett Douglas had multiple plans underway, but this was an immediate, visceral one. The moment he saw his hound, he decided to turn his smirking, caustic attentions towards something less immediate than victory, but equally satisfying. The poor dolt was luckily handsome, an easy match for the caustic man’s easy good looks. Losing his clothes every time he shifted into his hound form, it was easy to assess the hound’s looks, a young tight body, a mixture of lean and thick muscles. A worthy fuck for the beautiful blond, albeit evil, shapeshifter.

As he walked with his hound - I believe the wolves called this one Parrish, but I’ll find a better name for such a pretty pet - he led them into the Dread Doctor’s hidden surgical bay. He willed the hound shut the way behind them, and he slowly disrobed, beginning with his tight white button down shirt, belt, and crisp khakis, down to his underwear, keeping on his shoes, socks and underwear..

Douglas walked towards his pet, staring directly at his shifted form, and willed it shift towards a more palatable, human form. Parrish’s skin would be too hot to touch otherwise, and Douglas could inspect him further, verify that the boy in front of him was worth fucking. The blond man did not like to waste time, unless the person was worthy of his time. Slowly walking around Parrish, Douglas took note of the large biceps, strong shoulders, the pretty green eyes, and his boyish features in the body of a man. He was a study in contrasts: hard-earned muscles and a beautifully round, cherubic face. He grabbed the man’s chin, lifting his face towards the minimal lighting in the surgical bay. He dragged his hand along his back as he walked around him, and when he rounded to the front of his pet, he reached round back again, pulling the man forward, and grabbed a fistful of the man’s plump ass. In his mind, Parrish panicked, but could not take any counteraction. He was a prisoner to his own body.

Divesting himself of his underwear, the blond man sported a considerable erection, not especially thick, but longer than average, and curved mildly towards the right. Douglas knew need to pretend to care about his partner’s wellbeing, he could take any pace he wanted, and intended on doing exactly that. Stretching out his right claw, Douglas tore through the hound’s tattered underwear on Parrish’s corresponding side, rending a little flesh. Ensuring his investment was worth the time, Douglas noted that the hound didn’t even wince slightly at the cut to his thigh. A plaything with tolerance to pain. Douglas looked forward to testing more of his limits.

With his other hand, he tore through the rest of the garment, and was pleasantly surprised. The cuts had healed almost as soon as they were made, but that was not the only fun surprise. Mirroring him, the young deputy had an erection that was long, thick, with a prominent hot pink head. While Douglas had enjoyed bottoming in the past, he relished in the power of topping. He was seriously tempted to bottom again with the young hound, but this was not about Jordan’s pleasure. Jordan’s pleasure was a byproduct of a more important journey.

“Hound, lean down against the bed,” and Parrish walked over to the surgery bed, his elbows under his shoulders, and his fat ass out. “Spread those legs more.” Slapping his ass to emphasize his point. “I want to enjoy this beautiful treat.” Kneeling down behind the hound, Douglas slapped the Deputy’s ass again, enjoying seeing the bundled muscles bounce.

Spreading the ass open - and taking note of the meticulously groomed hole, he drove his tongue deep into the Deputy’s pretty hole. He couldn’t help but thrust in, wanting nothing more than to plunder the new toy. He liked to fuck into a tight hole, but unless he wanted to risk opening a vial the Doctors left behind to use as lube, his spit would be enough. He thrust in deeper, as deep as he could.

While the blond man was treated to a mouthful of toned ass, the Deputy remained still, leaning rigidly against the bed with little to no motion. Pulling out slightly, “come on, hound, I want you to treat this like your gift. You need to lean into my tongue, thrust back against me.” That very moment, the Deputy began to thrust back, whine, seeking out his captor’s mouth. Obliging his dumb pet, Douglas slapped his ass and dove in again. The instant his ass was slapped, Jordan gasped slightly - a sound not lost on the currently preoccupied former science teacher. Jordan watched himself, with horror and disappointment. He would never consent to this, but his body seemed drawn to mirror the blond man’s lust.

The deeper Douglas thrust, the more the hound pushed back, symbiotic gestures leading the hound to pant, thrust back, and crave more. He craved the blond man’s hands on his, his dick, feeling him deep inside him. He would remove his mouth, and thrust in a single finger to push in deeper. Leaning back slightly, a small thread of saliva connected Douglas’ mouth to Parrish’s tight hole. Douglas stood up and kept a finger firmly in his toy. Forgoing any further prep, Douglas removed his finger.

Parrish whined at the loss. “Oh don’t worry, pet, you’ll be full pretty soon,” Douglas said, as he looked down at his dick. Leaking, it looked ready. Spitting in his palm, he stroked his length once, before canting his hips and thrusting between Jordan’s cheeks, and Jordan pushed back against him. Leaning forward, Douglas leant over the hound, draping himself over his back and wrapping an arm around his pecs, the other one pulling his pet’s head back, whispering, “Tell me what you want, pet. I want to hear you speak.”

Jordan had not been allowed to speak since Douglas assumed control, but despite his desire to shout, scream, swear, he was a mirror for the monster draped over his back. “Fuck me, sir, please. Please, please, I want to feel your load drip out of me, master.” Jordan felt a little glob of precum leak out of Douglas’ dick, and he shuddered both externally out of a mirrored excitement, and internally out of fear and disgust.

Douglas had enough of teasing his pet. Pulling his torso up from his hound he stood up straight, canted his hips back, grabbed his cock and pushed the head against the tight hole. And he pushed forward, thrust hard, knocking the Deputy against the bed, off his elbows, so that his chest was flush against the bed, while the teacher was only halfway in the hound.

“Admittedly, this is basically fucking a dog,” Douglas growled as he thrust roughly into Parrish’s tight ass, “But what a tight ass, I couldn’t resist.” Pushing Jordan’s head down into the bed with some considerable force, Douglas metronomically pounded into his pet, while the hound attempted to match his thrust for thrust. Reaching over to where he took off his belt, he doubled it over, leaned back, and whipped the hound on his back many times. As he whipped the hound, Parrish moaned with every sensation - the hound’s mind refracted every single sinful, messy desire his master imposed on him, like a funhouse mirror.

As he continued thrusting and hitting the younger man with his belt, Douglas’ sole disappointment was that the hound healed over the red welts left by the belt. He relished in seeing them appear, reappear, and disappear, but wished he could maintain marks on his body to show proof of ownership.

While Garrett had considerable stamina, he grew bored doing all the work for his pet’s amusement. He could smell the arousal, the precum, and decided that if his pet was to enjoy this, he’d best do the work. Pulling out slowly, Jordan whined in protest. “Such a good pet, you’re doing so well. I want to see you earned your place as my pet. Bounce on my cock, pet.” Pulling over a chair, Douglas sat down and the hound followed shortly thereafter, sitting on his dick and facing towards his owner.

He established a rhythm, maintaining eye contact with his beautiful owner - he always felt like his owner was truly unmatched in looks (at least that’s what Garrett made him think) - and bounced his toned ass on his master’s thighs. Grabbing his ass with both hands, Douglas guided him to speed up his rhythm, and Parrish responded by moaning. While bounding, his dick was wedged between their abs, leaking pre wherever it hit, but the hound knew he was not allowed to touch. Master never wants me to touch. Instead, he hooked his arms behind master’s shoulders.

Moving his right arm from the prime place of Parrish’s ass, he slapped the hound across the face. “That’s right pet. Bounce, you’re so good for me, like a good dog.” Slap again right across his face. And then his slaps grew harder. Harder. Harder still, and then blood dripped down his face from his nose over his mouth, Douglas captured the hound’s lips with his own. Hound blood tasted so good, his tongue bathed in the taste of a young man and the unmistakable taste of copper.

With his pupils blown, and moans swallowed by his owner, a flush face, Parrish was ripe for the plucking. Douglas could see the end of the road, and could feel a warmth in his stomach as his balls clenched tighter. Wrapping both hands around his hound’s neck, the blond man began to pump up into his toy. And he tightened his fingers around the toy’s neck. The hound was grasping, his vision narrowing to a point, only seeing the blue eyes of his master.

Douglas could feel his hound’s pleasure building, and he could see that the hound was on the verge of collapsing into his orgasm. Seconds before either came, Douglas said, “Wake up Jordan Parrish, I want you to see me.” Snapping out of the trance, Parrish’s eyes registered complete surprise. Where the shit? What the shit? All the feelings, the dick spearing in and out of him, the hands circled around his throat, the building orgasm. “No,” he muttered ineffectually, unable to breathe more than a few short gasps.

Just then, Jordan fought against the cresting orgasm, came thick and heavy between them, up to their chests and all over their abs. He was so ashamed, so sad to have succumbed to Douglas. With that obvious look of shame, Douglas was tipped over the edge of his own orgasm, blasting deep into his pet with a thick load.

“Hound, clean me up,” Jordan was snapped back into his hound form, made to grab a towel, “No, not with a towel, your mouth.” A moment’s thought. “Dress me, get dressed, we have much to do to take control of the Riders.”


End file.
